Game Update 0.13
The Game Update 0.13 has been playable non-stop since 16 December 2011, 4pm ET (9pm GMT) to 19 December 2011, 10am ET (3pm GMT). Gameplay Hero Progression Got a few Levels ''under your belt from the previous ''Beta? Itching for a way to use that Experience? This Beta introduces the first phase of our new progression system: Masteries. * Leveling up will allow accounts to gain Mastery Points which may be spent to customize Heroes via their Mastery Tree. * To view the new Mastery Trees for an individual Hero, go the Profile ''tab in the ''Lobby ''and choose the Hero you wish to view. From there, choose the Masteries tab to view the available choice in that Hero’s ''Tree. * Mastery Trees are currently available for the following Heroes: ** Bax ** Felicia ** Glowgob ** Ikkrik ** Korelei ** Nethys. * Items available to buy in the Mastery Trees include the following: **''Tactics:'' Change how your Hero plays by slotting the appropriate tactic! Some will be passive tweaks to the Hero while others give a chance for effect based on triggers in combat. Pick the ones that match your play style. **''Alternate Abilities:'' Improve or change out your Hero’s core abilities with these beauties. Designed to complement your existing abilities or flat out replace them, you can pick how your Hero plays! * Some items purchased with Mastery Points ''in a Hero ''Tree ''are specific to that Hero while others can be used on any Hero! * As soon as you unlock a Mastery, it is immediately added to your ''Inventory ''screen which is shared by all Heroes. From there it can be slotted on any eligible Hero. For example, you can unlock ''Cripple ''from Bax's ''Mastery Tree, which is a tactic usable by anyone. Cripple ''may then be slotted on any Hero you like - not just Bax! However, if you unlock Bax's unique ''An' Stay Down! Mastery, it's only usable by Bax himself. * To slot a Mastery, click on the Mastery you want to slot and then choose the Equip ''button on the bottom to put it in one of the three available slots for the Hero you are currently viewing. * Each Hero has 3 slots available to them that will each hold one eligible Mastery from your inventory. Any given Mastery may only be slotted by one Hero at a time. However, you may find or unlock multiple copies of a Mastery, which will then allow you to slot each copy on a different Hero. * When a Mastery is slotted, the icon for that Mastery will grey out if that was your only copy. If you had multiple copies, it will decrement the counter for that Mastery. * Masteries that are ineligible for a particular Hero or are currently slotted elsewhere will be represented in grey. * To unequip a Mastery, click on the slot you wish to change and then choose unequip at the bottom of the screen. This will return the Mastery to your inventory as available to use and change the icon color or increment its counter as appropriate. * As noted above, only some Heroes have populated ''Mastery Trees. That being said, any Masteries that are usable by any Hero can be equipped on other Heroes via the Inventory ''screen. * Note that the Mastery system is being introduced in this ''Beta ''and may change significantly over the course of our ''Betas. Rewards New to this version is the introduction of Chests ''as a potential reward for a ''Spin ''at the end of the scenario. * ''Chests ''will be one of the available rewards on each spinner. The rarity of the chest will vary by ''Spinner ''and the contents of the chest are random. * Note that contents of the ''Chests ''are currently limited to Gold and selected test Masteries. Heroes New Hero: Rockgut Rockgut the Troll is primed for battle, just don’t pull his finger. * A troll with some offensive offense! * With a wide range of attack, you don’t want to stand in front or behind him. * Slowly regenerates health over time, meaning he is always up for battle. New Hero: Tobias Tobias the Knight of the Blazing Sun sets the battle alight! * A Knight of the Blazing Sun that is truly a team player. * Utilizes amazing arcing ''Area Effect Attacks! * Under his leadership, his nearby allies can do more damage and charge into battle faster. Available Heroes The Heroes available for this phase of Beta ''has changed with the introduction of two new Heroes. The full list of Heroes available in this build is as follows: *Aessa the White Lion *Albodi the Chosen *Amenadresh the Liche Priest *Bax the Black Orc *Conrad the Warrior Priest *Durrig the Engineer *Felicia the Bright Wizard *Glowgob the Shaman *Gromki the Runepriest *Ikkrik the Gutter Runner *Ilanya the Sorceress *Kaelin the Dryad *Korelei the Witch Elf *Korith the Shadow Warrior *Nethys the Vampiress *Rockgut the Troll *Thagison the Slayer *Tobias the Knight of the Blazing Sun *Volrik the Marauder *Zathis the Assassin General *Alternate Hero ''Skins ''have been enabled specifically for this ''Beta ''to assist in testing. Most Heroes will have an additional ''Skin ''that can be enabled via the ''Skin ''page in the specific Hero’s page under the ''Profile ''tab. Choose the skin you wish to use and hit save, then queue up and enjoy the new look *Fixed an issue where abilities would appear to fire if a player jumped and turned in mid-air prior to use. The ability will now fire properly. 'Aessa' * ''Chop: Increased damage. 'Albodi' * Albodi's damage has been increased. 'Bax' * Clobberin': Fixed a bug which allowed stacks of Clobberin’ ''to be unintentionally removed. 'Durrig' * ''Artillery Barrage: Increased duration, frequency, and damage per tick. * Bombardment Turret: Increased the damage of the Turret’s basic Grenade attack. * Tracer Round: Increased the damage of Durrig’s portion of the attack. 'Kaelin' * Kaelin’s damage has been increased. * Kaelin’s base armor has been increased. 'Volrik' * Concussive Jolt: Increased the duration of the snare component. * Unstable Blast: Damage is now also dealt over the duration of the root effect. Scenarios Black Fire Pass *Black Fire Pass now has a proper instructional loading screen. User Interface *Fixed a number of issues with the presentation of text and images in various screens. Audio *Fixed the announcer voice-over so that it properly relates the status of the match during a Scenario. Lobby General * Added the ability to ignore other players via the command /ignore name. Running this command will add them to your list. Running /unignore name will remove them from your ignore list. To see who is on your list, use /ignore by itself. The Ignore List is limited to 20 players. 'Heroes' * The profile page will now show you the following when you choose a Hero to view: Equipment, Masteries, and Skins. * When a specific Hero has been chosen, there is now a way to return to the Hero selection screen for quick access to another Hero. As well, there are now arrow keys to the left of the Hero name to allow quick switching between Heroes. 'Help' * New to this version is the addition of a Help ''tab on the lobby. This tab will give you access to our expanding options for help. At this time, it provides a handy one stop shop for survey access, links to our feedback and bug emails, as well as our website. As the ''Betas ''continue, we will be expanding this section with additional avenues of assistance. 'Store' * The Store tab will now open in a larger window over the ''Lobby ''when selected. Please note that at this point, the Store is not enabled so this window will continue to be blank. This just notes the change to functionality for that option in the ''Lobby. 'Warband' * ''Warband ''members may now click on the ''Ready ''button in lieu of the checkbox if they desire. Category:Patch Notes